The subject disclosure generally relates to increasing performance of websites and web applications, and, in particular, to increasing website load time.
Mistakes in outgoing communication email messages are an ongoing issue for users. Users may suddenly realize that there is something wrong with an email message just moments after it was sent. Similarly, someone who leaves a particularly stressful meeting may send a negative or angry email message in haste, without realizing the consequences before it is sent to potentially thousands of people. While various email message systems occasionally offer undo options (e.g., recall option), the recall delay is usually very short and is the same amount of time for all email messages regardless of the content or context of the email message.
For example email message services may offer a recall or undo feature that provides the user a quick window to revert their sent email message back to a draft state before it is actually sent. However, this delay is only temporary, and can be very short (e.g., changing to another part of the email message client will prevent the user from activating the undo action). Therefore, the time delay is effectively only a handful of seconds for most users.
Thus, it may be desirable to facilitate providing a longer recall delay of allowing a user to undo their email messages based on the specific characteristics of the user and/or the email message.